My Girl
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A different version of "The Girl in Question." What would have happened if Angel and Spike got to talk to Buffy?


I wrote this before I saw "The Girl in Question" and now is when I could put it in. I'm sure a lot of people have decided to rewrite that episode. This played out in my head and I actually was planning on making it somewhat funny, but when I was typing it came out as a bit more serious and I went with it. I know it will seem bad at first, but trust me I'll have a good ending. As best I could come up with anyway. I needed something better than what I saw in the episode. I admit that the episode was funny. Wrong, but funny. I couldn't make things so easy for the characters though, not at first anyway. This really has nothing to do with why Angel and Spike went to Rome. I didn't deal with the Immortal although I wish I could have seen that guy. He must be pretty impressive to have had all three of their women. I guess I was just curious to see what that guy looked like, but of course we didn't get to see him. I also didn't deal with that demon head thing that they were after. In my version they just both went there to see Buffy and this is how I thought their meeting could go if she was actually really there. It's just a short ficlet because I obviously wasn't gonna do much with it; let me know what ya'll think. Feedback is always of the good=)  
  
"We're looking for a girl." Angel told the bartender. "She's small, about this high." He continued as he indicated with his hand how tall she was. The bartender just stared at him like he didn't know what he was talking about and Angel rolled his eyes. Spike was standing next to him not saying anything. "In other words have you seen any small, cute blonde girls around here recently?" The bartender continued to stare at him and Angel wasn't sure if he understood him or not until he then pointed out to the dance floor and both vampires turned to see a blonde girl dancing with a lot of guys surrounding her and they realized that it was the one they were looking for. They couldn't take their eyes off of her. Angel then looked at Spike with an angry expression on his face. "I can't believe she is just dancing like that with those guys. Since when did she become Faith?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, but it's hard to resist that girl when she's dancing." Spike was about to head in her direction when Angel stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Where are you going? I think I should be the one to approach her first." Spike pulled his arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Like hell you will. I think it should be me, you would just make a fool of yourself." Angel glared at the younger vampire.  
  
"Me? What about you? As far as we know she thinks you're dead, more than usual. Don't you think that her seeing you again will cause a scene or something?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I don't care; I have to talk to her. I didn't come all this way for nothing." Spike looked back at the dance floor to see that the girl was gone and then he turned to glare at Angel. "Great, she left. I hope you're satisfied." Angel turned to see that he was right.  
  
"Come on, she couldn't have gotten far." He stated as they both left the club. They looked around outside and didn't see her anywhere. They continued to walk when they heard fighting coming from a nearby alley. They looked at each other and took off to where they heard the commotion to find a blonde girl fighting three vampires on her own. She didn't look like she needed help as she staked them all without even breaking a sweat. She brushed the dust off of her and turned around to stare into the faces of the two vampires. Buffy didn't look pleased.  
  
"Oh, crap. This is just what I need." She said to herself and then looked at them. "What the hell are you two doing here?" They both seemed to be at a loss for words as they looked at her. They couldn't believe that Buffy was really standing in front of them and they wondered why she didn't seem happy to see them. Angel was the first one that broke the silence.  
  
"Well, we came here to save you." Buffy laughed at that.  
  
"Save me? From what three loser fledglings? Well, thanks but not thanks. I got it under control." She said as she walked past them and they looked at each other and then followed her. Buffy tried to keep up her tough image, but inside she was crying. She couldn't show how his appearance really affected her.  
  
"Buffy, wait! We just want to talk." Buffy stopped at Angel's voice and looked back at them.  
  
"Oh, now you want to talk? I haven't heard from either of you in about six months and now you want to talk. Whatever it is I don't want to hear it. I'm done with both of you. I've moved on, to the living." She said as she glanced at Angel and she could tell by the look on his face that he remembered another time when she told him that. Buffy felt a little guilty when she saw the look, but then shook it off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel replied and Buffy wasn't letting him off that easily.  
  
"Why would you be sorry? For going over to the other side, for not contacting me at all, for keeping him a secret." She said as she pointed to Spike and then looked back at Angel. "I could go on." Angel felt hurt at what she was saying while Spike still remained silent.  
  
"No, you don't have to. I get you're upset, but I'm here to make things right." Buffy gave him a hard look.  
  
"It's a little too late for that. You knew exactly where I was, the whole time since Sunnydale was destroyed and you didn't do anything. I hear Spike has been back pretty much the whole time since you've been at Wolfram and Hart and you didn't tell me. Neither of you told me so I figured you were putting me behind you. Well, that's just fine because I can do the same." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Spike looked at her and couldn't stay silent anymore.  
  
"I didn't know...I didn't know where you were." He then looked back at Angel. "You knew where she was this whole time and you didn't say anything?" Spike asked him and Angel nodded.  
  
"I thought it was for the best. I did tell you she was in Europe somewhere and you had the opportunity to leave, but you decided not to." Spike glared at him.  
  
"That still doesn't give you a right to keep her location from me. Europe isn't much to go on, mate. I wasn't going to go look around the whole sodden country." He said without revealing the real reason of why he didn't go looking for her. Spike then looked back at Buffy and she still wasn't happy.  
  
"Maybe you didn't know exactly where I was at first, but Andrew told you I was in Rome when he saw you and you still didn't do anything about it. I guess you had another reason for not looking for me besides refusing to look around the whole sodden country." Spike then nodded as realization hit him.  
  
"Andrew told you I was back. I was wondering how you knew." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, apparently you didn't want me to know. I'm really feeling the love right now." Spike then ignored Angel and walked closer to Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I wanted to find you so much. I was just scared and I know that's not a good enough reason, but you have to believe that I wanted to see you. You're still all I bloody think about." Buffy softened a little when she looked at him, but she couldn't give in. She stepped away from him and then pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of her pocket. She lit it and put it in her mouth and blew the smoke away from them as she leaned against the wall. Spike was mesmerized. "When did you start smoking?" He asked her and she looked at him.  
  
"What? You wanna give me a lecture for smoking now because you're really one to talk." She said as she continued with her cigarette and they let her. She then threw it to the ground when she was finished and stepped on it and then looked up at Spike with a hard stare. "Do you know what happened when I found out that you were back and that you've been back this whole time?" She asked him and he nodded and waited for her to continue. "Nothing happened, that's what. I didn't feel sad or hurt or angry, I didn't really feel anything. I realized that I just didn't care. I think that's when it really hit me that I was over you." Buffy felt guilty again when she saw the hurt expression on his face, but she had to say it. She couldn't let him think that anything could happen with them again. "I'm sorry, but you had to know the truth. You two belong to each other now and I want nothing to do with either of you anymore. This is where my life is now and for once I'm finally happy. You should probably just go back to your evil empire because I'm done." She said as she started to walk away when Spike grabbed her arm and turned her to look back at him.  
  
"Don't do that; don't hide your feelings like you always do." Buffy jerked her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"I'm not; for once I'm speaking the truth. I don't love you; I don't think I ever did." She then looked at Angel. "Same goes to you. I want you both to leave me alone." They stood there in stunned silence and Buffy wasn't finished yet. "You guys need to move on, this is just really sad." She said and then looked at Angel again. "Well, maybe you shouldn't. Things won't be pretty if you decide to move on." Angel looked angry at that, but he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted to hear, but oddly I don't really care anymore. Well, it was great seeing you guys again. It's been fun; maybe I'll see you again in another six months." She said as she then ran away from them and this time they let her. When Buffy got far enough away and was sure they couldn't see her anymore she dropped to the ground and finally let her tears out. She has never tried to keep them in so much before. She put her hand over her mouth finally realizing everything that she said. She couldn't believe that those words came from her. They were something she probably would have said a few years ago, but not now. She was a different person now. She wanted to tell the truth so badly, but she was afraid that if she did she would be the one that would get hurt again. So, instead she hurt the ones that she loved and that felt even worse. Buffy then stood up and wiped her eyes. She looked back and didn't see Angel or Spike anymore. No, she couldn't end things like that. Buffy then took off and ran like she has never run before in her life, even harder than she did when she was trying to stop Riley from leaving. She finally saw them up ahead about to get in their car and she had to do something to stop them. "Spike!" She yelled as she continued to run. He heard her and turned before he got in the car to see her running towards him. When she got to him she hugged him so hard that he almost fell down. She just held him as her tears fell and she felt Spike wrap his arms around her too. "God, I'm so sorry. Don't leave me, please. I love you, I'm so sorry." Spike felt his own tears fall down his face as he continued to hold her. He looked over at Angel and saw the confused look on his face, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was Buffy. They were like that for what seemed like forever until she finally calmed down and pulled away, she held his hand so he wouldn't go anywhere. He pulled her away so they could talk in private. He found a place to sit down and pulled her down with him. She hasn't said anything else since they started walking and he was getting worried.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" She looked at him and shook her head, she was ashamed about what she said and he could tell. "Hey, it's alright. I've heard worse from you." He said trying to get her to talk.  
  
"That's not me anymore; at least I thought it wasn't. I was just so scared to open up again, afraid that I would get hurt. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't want you to hate me." Spike put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"I could never hate you, pet. I guess I had the same fears you did." They sat there for a few more minutes in silence when Spike looked at her again. "We should get back to Peaches now. We have to head out before the sun comes up." Buffy felt saddened at the fact that he was leaving her again, but she kept her thoughts to herself and let him help her up as they walked back to Angel. He saw them holding hands and didn't say anything. Buffy then let go of Spike and walked over to Angel and also gave him a hug, but not as big as the one she gave Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all she said and Angel held her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad that you're okay." Buffy nodded and pulled away to look at him.  
  
"I don't get why you would take over Wolfram and Hart, but I trust you. I know you're not playing for the other side and I know that you're doing the best you can and that's enough for me." Angel nodded feeling a lot better at her words.  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot." Angel then looked back at Spike. "We better go." He said and Spike nodded and walked back to the car. Buffy felt the tears fall down her face again, but she knew that she had to let him go. Spike saw her tears and walked back over to her knowing what she was thinking. He hugged her to him and kissed her hair as she continued to cry. He let her go and wiped some of her tears away.  
  
"I have to help out in LA with what's going on, but I will be coming back." He told her and Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"You will?" Spike nodded and hugged her again.  
  
"There is nothing in this world that can keep me away from you any longer. Six months was enough, I promise I'll come back to you." He pulled away and noticed that she now had a smile on her face and he would do whatever he could to keep it there.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She replied as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips and then rested her head on his. "Be careful." She whispered and he nodded as he kissed her forehead and walked back over to Angel who was already in the car. He got in also and looked at Buffy one more time.  
  
"I love you." Spike told her and she smiled at him again.  
  
"I love you, too. Drive safe." She said to Angel.  
  
"What, I don't get an I love you?" He replied with a pout and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know I love you, too. Now get out of here and do some good or I'll have to be forced to kick your ass." Angel smiled at her as he started the car and took off in the other direction and to their jet that would take them back to LA. Buffy watched them go and continued to stand there for what seemed like forever until she then turned and walked away with a huge smile on her face.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that was my version of their meeting. I wish that we could have really seen it, but it's a shame that Sarah couldn't manage to make an appearance. Well, don't forget to read and review to let me know what ya'll thought and I'll be back probably on Monday with another goodie=) 


End file.
